1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to mirrors used for inspection and examination. More specifically, the invention relates to a dental mouth mirror to be used in combination with a light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dentistry, it has been the practice to use a dental lamp in combination with a dental mouth mirror to assist viewing while performing work in the oral cavity. The dental lamp is a light source providing a large beam of light which may be focused in the general area of a patient's mouth. Thereafter, a dental mirror is used to indirectly view inaccessible areas of the mouth, or to retract the tongue or cheek in order to view an area directly. Such technique has not been entirely satisfactory. A dentist's hands and/or instruments often shade the area which is being viewed, thereby requiring the dentist to assume an awkward position so as not to shade the area being viewed. During an oral examination or dental cleaning, where each tooth and various other structures are observed and manipulated, the dental lamp must constantly be adjusted, resulting in considerable time loss and frustration.
More recently, dental instruments, including the dental mirror, have been combined with fiber optics. U.S Pat. No. 3,638,013, to Ronald F. Keller, discloses a fiber optic lighting system providing a fiber optic cable which transmits light from a distant light source to illuminate the area of the mouth in which an instrument is being used. Further, the combination of a fiber optic cable and an air driven dental drill is well known and has been well accepted In such combination, the fiber optic cable is incorporated into the tubing which supplies air power to the dental drill.
Unfortunately, prior art combinations of a fiber optic cable with a dental mouth mirror, like that of the Keller reference, have proven to be unacceptable. Such combinations have been cumbersome and significantly limited the maneuverability of the mouth mirror. Moreover, such combinations are not readily transportable and can only be used in suitably equipped dental operatory.
Further, the Keller dental mouth mirror has provided for light to be emitted from the viewing surface of the mirror. Such an embodiment directs light through the mirror, which requires custom mirrors where reflective material has been removed. Such mirrors are technically difficult and prohibitively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an illuminated dental mirror using conventional glass or acrylic mirrors which are available at low cost.
Still further, when a portion of the reflective material on the mirror is removed so that light can pass through and be emitted from the surface of the mirror, the usable viewing area of the mirror is significantly reduced. The viewing area is also interrupted by the presence of a halo about the mirror surface where light is emitted. When performing intricate tasks, as is common in dentistry, the mirror must be held in such a way as to avoid these areas. It is frustrating for the dentist and may be dangerous for the patient to have such areas block or distort the field of view during critical procedures.
Additionally, existing combinations of a light source with a dental mouth mirror do not provide for light to be projected behind the reflective surface of the mirror. This is very useful when the mirror is used as a tongue or cheek retractor, which is common in dentistry.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dental mouth mirror which illuminates oral structures during dental or medical procedures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dental apparatus of the above character where objects can be easily viewed in the mirror.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dental apparatus of the above character which can be readily and economically manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dental apparatus of the above character where the portion used in the oral cavity may be disposed of after a single use so as to prevent cross contamination and reduce the risk of infection in the dental or hospital environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dental apparatus of the above character which is light and compact.